


your hands on my skin

by saturnine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnine/pseuds/saturnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight (?) AU in which Kelley is a struggling artist and Tobin plays for the USWNT/Thorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever. feedback is appreciated!

Tobin’s undressing to take a shower when she hears the urgent “TOOOBBIIINNNN” from her and Kelley’s shared kitchen. 

Kelley doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Tobin when she rushes into the kitchen in socks, boxers and a sports bra, sliding on the hardwood (thank god they removed the carpet) and grabbing the kitchen counter for support. 

“What’s up Kell?” 

“I have no more canvases.”

“Again? This is like… the fourth time in two weeks.” 

“I was feeling inspired.”

“I bought you fifteen canvases like three days ago.” 

“I know! It’s just, you’re home for more than two days for the first time in nearly three months and you know you’re my muse and you just look so pretty when you wake up and I just couldn’t stop painting!” 

“Wait, hold on. I’m your muse?”

“Of course you are.”

“Sweeeeeeet.” 

“Okay, back to the real problem. Can we go buy more canvases?”

Tobin takes a look at the thirty or so canvases scattered around their apartment, don’t get her wrong, she loves Kelley and she adores her work, but there’s only so many canvases Tobin can buy before she can no longer afford her share of their rent.

“But… I just got back from pick-up soccer and I’m tired and sweaty, how about after I shower and take a quick nap?” From the look in Kelley’s eyes, Tobin knows she’s about to get an earful.

“But I’m feeling inspired RIGHT now! You of all people should know that once I get my creative juices flowing there’s no stopping them.” 

“Well sex can do the trick…” Tobin mutters under her breath.

“If you think that those Christmas tree boxers are turning me on right now, Tobin Heath, you are the dumbest person I know. And it’s the middle of August! If anything, I am utterly turned off by your inability to wear seasonal apparel during the correct season.”

“Well, I’m about to take a shower, so just… go buy the canvases yourself.” 

“Who’s suppose to protect me from all the predators of Portland Tobin?!” 

“Kell, it’s 3pm on a Wednesday, you’ll be fine.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara… did you spend all your money on Sky Blue FC apparel again?”

“In my defence, I needed a Sam Kerr jersey to complete my collection!”

“You’re impossible, you know, I could’ve got you Kerr’s jersey when I saw her during our game.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to always rely on you. I’m an independent artist!” 

“Who can’t afford her own canvases…”

“That’s beside the point. Can you just - WAIT I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER.”

Tobin stays silent, because she knows telling Kelley to not say anything would be pointless, even though the last time Kelley had an idea Tobin wounded up having to tell the police that yes, her and Kelley have no criminal records, and that yes, Tobin was technically allowed to be on the pitch she practices on even though the sprinklers were on and the gates were locked.

“Let me paint your back.”

“Wait, what?”

“You know those twitter things, where the girlfriend paints her partner’s back? Let me do that to you.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But Tooooooooobinnnnnnnnn.”

“Look, I love you and all, but I just want to shower and nap.”

“You can still do that, after I paint your back.”

“But…”

“I’ll buy you fish tacos and eat you out tonight.”

“Deal.”

“Sweet. Go get undressed and put that sheet with Pokemon on it that Alex got for us as a joke on our anniversary on the bed. I’ll grab my paints.” 

Tobin does as she’s told, mainly because her and Kelley haven’t done anything in the bedroom since the World Cup ended and she really loves fish tacos (and Kelley too she guesses). 

Kelley manages to find a comfortable spot on top of Tobin’s thighs and she’s silent as she works. It’s a good 30 minutes before Kelley says anything and that’s only to ask if the paintbrushes are tickling Tobin and another 30 minutes before Kelley announces she’s finished. By now, Tobin’s drifted off and Kelley has to shout “FISH TACOS!” to get Tobin to wake up. 

“It’s not dry yet, but I know you want to shower so let me grab my phone and take a picture of my masterpiece before you go in.” 

All Kelley gets in return is a muffled “mhmmmm.”.

Before Tobin leaves to the bathroom across the hall, Kelley shows her the picture of her painting. And Tobin’s got to admit, her girlfriend is a damn good artist. The sunset on the beach Kelley has painted looks incredibly beautiful even on Tobin’s back and Tobin wonders how much an art geek would pay for the painting on canvas.

“Okay, we have to do three more paintings on your back.”

“Wait why three?! Isn’t one enough?!” 

“Tobin, twitter has a four picture per tweet limit. I want us - well your back and my art - to become twitter famous!”

“Does it have to be today? I really want my fish tacos…”

“No, it doesn’t. Now go shower so we can leave.”

Tobin’s running the water and about to step in before she realizes something.

“Wait, Kell! Your paints are washable right?!”


End file.
